


This Love Goes One Direction

by FlowerChildLarry2202



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfic, M/M, Tag, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, peleanor, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerChildLarry2202/pseuds/FlowerChildLarry2202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles always believed that anything was possible. Except for meeting his biggest crush: Famous pop singer, Louis Tomlinson. Ever since Louis had become famous,  Harry crushed on him big time. But he knew they would never be together,  that is, if they ever met. But all that changes when his four best friends; Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Raven, take him out to see Louis in concert. Harry's life is changed from that moment on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

Harry's P.O.V.

~February 1st, 2010~

"Happy Birthday, Hazza!" my friends, mom, sister, and step-dad chorused happily as I came into the kitchen. I couldn't fight back the smile. There was a huge cake and a table filled with all of my favorite snacks and drinks. It was truly amazing. 

"Thank you, guys! This means so much! Thank you!" I thanked them, as I gave them all individual hugs. 

"It was Liam's idea," my mom said. "He said he wanted to bring in his best friend's 16th with something nice,"

"I voted that we only get you a cupcake," Raven said, shrugging playfully. 

"I love you too, Raven," I said, poking my tongue out at her before taking Liam into a second hug. "Thanks, Li. I owe you one."

"Its no problem, Hazza," he said pulling back. I nodded at him with a smile. 

"Well, since I have you all here... there's something I want to tell you all.." I said quietly. I looked down at my feet. 

"What is it?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Niall said impatiently. "Tell us!"

I looked up at all of them, and I awkwardly cleared my throat. Come on, Harry. You can do this. 

"Everyone," I began before taking a deep breath. "I-I'm gay.."

There was a silence. Then my mom spoke up. 

"Well, we already knew that!" she said. 

"What?" I asked, completely shocked. 

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "We were just waiting on you to come out."

Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Raven all chorused in 'yeahs' and 'we've known for a while'. I particularly heard Liam say "I've known for a good four years, now."

Then silence fell upon us again. Then Raven was the first to speak up.

"Is there someone you have a crush on?"

"Well, yeah," I answered softly. 

"Who is it?" Zayn asked. 

"Someone I may never meet, let alone get together with," I replied. 

"Who?!" They all said in unison. 

"Louis Tomlinson."


	2. Chapter One: Left Alone Interviews Skyping and Birthday Surpises

Harry's P.O.V.

"Hazza, come on," I heard Liam's voice say while shaking me lightly. "You've got to wake up. 

Still incredibly sleepy, I simply buried my face into my pillow, mumbling some incoherent words even I could not recognize. I heard Liam sigh, and I thought he had given up. 

"Louis Tomlinson is on TV," he said. "He's taking over Fuse for the day. I even think there's a live interview coming up, "

I instantly sat up straight and looked at Liam with a serious look full of questions. 

"Are you lying to me, Payne?" I asked in a low voice. "Cause if you are, you're going to feel the pain."

"Don't believe me?" Liam chuckled. "Just watch."

He grabbed my remote from my nightstand and switched on my plasma, punching in the channel numbers for Fuse. Once the channel changed, there he was on my TV. Louis Tomlinson. 

"Hello, Louis Tomlinson here," he said, flashing a bright smile. "And you're just an hour away from my Live Fuse Interview and the premier of my new music video for my single Nobody Compares from my upcoming album. Stick around darlings." He winked at the camera and it cut back to the program. His video for Moments began to play. 

My eyes could not be torn from the TV. I just wanted to look at him. Look at the way his stunning blue eyes shone in the moonlight of the video. The way his slim-fit t-shirt hugged his upper body, showing off his masculinity. Then it cut to the beach scene of the video and he was shirtless, in only swim trunks. His slightly tanned skin looked amazing in the sunset. Those trunks fit around his bum quite nicely if I do say so myself, showing off the nice curvature. Just saying...

Damn, I have a problem. But, not a big problem. Maybe I'm just a little bit obsessed. Yeah, just a little bit. 

"Its amazing how you can crush so hard on a guy you haven't met in person yet," Liam said, breaking through my thoughts. 

"I just feel something there, you know?" I said. And he gave me an understanding nod although I doubt he really understood where I was coming from on this. Hell, I don't really understand where I'm coming from. 

"Come on, Haz," Liam said, motioning for me to come with him out the door. "We ordered some breakfast from the diner in town, and I want you to eat before Niall eats everything," 

I nodded, getting out from under my covers, then realizing that I was naked. Oops. Eh, Liam's used to seeing me naked. As are Zayn and Niall. 

"It's nice to see Mr. Styles out today, " Liam says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, really?" I played, raising my eyebrows. "Put him in between those lips then pretty boy,"

"Not now," Liam replied, winking at me as I climbed into some boxers and a pair of sweats. "Later though, I promise,"

We both burst into laughter as we left my room and went into the kitchen. 

"Hey Harry,"Zayn greeted, waving his fork from the table.

"Hullo-o Hazzeh," Niall said, mouth full of either eggs, pancakes, bacon, or sausage. More than likely, it was all four. 

"Morning, guys," I greeted with smile. "Did you save me some food, Niall?"

"Of course I did!" he said once he swallowed what was in his mouth. "All the food is on the island, mate."

"What?" I fake gasped. "You, Niall Horan, saved me, Harry Styles, food?"

He nodded, a grin on his baby face. 

"Well damn, now I feel all special and stuff!"

"You really should," Zayn said, taking a sip of orange juice. "It was a few years back. As a matter of fact, it was a week before we met you and Liam, and me and Niall were having lunch at Nando's and when we got our food, I got up to use the bathroom. I was gone for all of three minutes. And both our plates are clean, and he's ordering again!"

Liam and I exchanged a look before looking between Zayn and Niall.

"True story," Niall laughed. Liam and I joined his laughter but Zayn however shook his head. "I paid you back, didn't I!"

"No, you didn't!" Zayn pouted. 

"Oh," Niall simply stated. "Well, I'll get around to doing that..eventually,"

I grabbed a plate from the cupboard, still laughing at Niall, and I began fixing my breakfast plate. "Hot dayum, this food smells ama-a-zing,"

"It tastes it, too," Liam said, pouring himself some apple juice. 

"Pour me a glass?" I asked him, grabbing myself a fork. 

"No problem," he responded. 

He handed me the juice and I thanked him, taking seat at the table next to Zayn. 

"So, guys," I began, tasting my syrup drenched pancake. Holy. Shit. This food is amazing. "Holy shiznit! This food is amazing,"

"I told you, Haz," Liam said. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. 

"Anyway, what are our plans for today?" I asked. 

"Weeellllll," Niall said, dragging out the word as if trying to stall for something. Zayn slapped him in the back of the head. "Ouch!"

"Niall, you're such an idiot." Zayn said, shaking his head. "Harry. Me, Liam, and Niall are going out shopping today. "

"And what about me?" I asked, pouting. 

"You're going to stay here and watch your man, Louis Tommo on Tv," Liam said, pinching my cheeks. 

"Why can't I go?" I whined. Then, I thought about it. The date was January 29th. "You're getting me a birthday present aren't you?"

"No," Zayn said. 

"Of course not," Liam added. 

"Why would we?" Niall asked. 

It was then that they all stood up in unison. I took notice that they were all fully dressed. They quickly shuffled to and out the front door. 

"Later, Haz!" Liam called from outside.

I sighed, shaking my head as I to up from my seat. I put my dishes in the sink before going into my room. I plopped down onto my bed and began watching Louis. There were only 15 minutes until the interview. 

And I couldn't wait to watch it. 

 

Louis' P.O.V.

"You're on in 10 minutes, Mr. Tomlinson!" the stage hand poked his head into my dressing room saying that before he closed the door back again. 

I let out a sigh. I had an interview with someone I don't really know. Some lady with curly hair. I would much rather be interviewed by Ellen. I'll get there some day. 

I stood from my seat on the couch, looking over myself in the full size mirror. 

I was wearing my usual red pants, with my white and blue stripped shirt with my khaki coloured TOMs. I admit, my style is a little bit quirky. But I love it.

I exited my room as the show was coming back from commercial. Damn, ten minutes sure does go by fast. 

"Now," the interviewer said. "Please welcome my guest for today, otherwise known as the amazing Tommo, Louis Tomlinson!!"

The crowd immediately burst into cheers, and when I stepped out on the stage, the cheering intensified. I smiled brightly and waved to my fans as I made my way over to the chair. 

I took my seat, and couldn't keep the smile off of my face as they continued to cheer for me. They were even shouting things now. 

"I love you, Louis!!"

"Louis, can I marry you!?"

"You're so cute, Louis!"

"LOUIS, CAN I TOUCH YOUR BUTT?!"

The whole studio went quiet and everyone, including me and the interviewer, looked strangely at the girl who blurted that out. 

"I was only asking..." she said sheepishly.

"O-o-kay then," the interviewer said with a small giggle, turning to face me. "Louis! How are you today?"

"Well, I was good," I said. "But now, I'm fantastic. Thanks to my lovely fans!" 

There was more loud cheering from the crowd and my smile somehow grew wider. I really did love my fans. They were the closest people to me besides my family. Whenever I'm out touring, they are my family. 

"So, Louis," began the interviewer. "You blew us away with your Up All Night album. What can we expect from you next?" 

"Well, I'm sure most of you know that I'm working on my second album." I answered. "But its not titled yet, but a lot of the singles are coming together quite nicely."

"I can't wait til the album drops!" she beamed. "How are things with you and your girlfriend, Eleanor? Or should I say, how are things in Elounor?"

"Oh, things are lovely, they couldn't get any better."

"Have you two.." She began. I had a feeling this question was going to get incredibly personal. "You know, 'bow chika bow bow'?" 

See? I told you. 

"Um," I began, not really knowing how to answer this question. "No, we haven't. We're trying to wait until we both know we're ready to do it. And quite frankly, she's not ready and neither am I," There were a few claps and small cheers from the audience when I finished. I just continued to smile. 

"What do you think about the people who say Eleanor is just a fake girlfriend?"

"I can honestly say that I don't care. I know our love is real and so does she. And this is really all that matters."

There was a chorus of aww's from the crowd. 

"So what about the rumors of you being gay?" 

Well that question was a little unexpected. My smile faded. This was always a touchy subject for me. Why'd she have to ask? I officially dislike her almost as much as I dislike Tom from The Wanted. 

"I can assure you that I am not gay," I said in the most blunt tone I could muster. "If I was, don't you think I wouldn't be with Eleanor, but instead with some guy named Edward?"

That earned a few giggles from the audience and the interviewer. 

"What do you say we tweet and Skype with some of you fans?"

"You had me at tweet," I said, pulling out my phone and opening up Twitter. 

"Okay, Louis, we've pulled up your follower list on Twitter," she said, motioning to the large screen behind us. "We're going to pick a random follower, and you tweet them. First up is..."

The list scrolled back and forth really fast until it stopped on somebody. 

"Starla Tomlinson 290,"

I nodded and found Starla on my phone and tweeted her. 

@Louis_Tomlinson 

Hello there, love @StarlaTomlinson290 ;)

The tweet showed up on the screen and not even a full minute later, a tweet from Starla popped up under mine. 

@StarlaTomlinson290 

OhEmGee , @Louis_Tomlinson just tweeted me. Can you follow me???

@Louis_Tomlinson 

@StarlaTomlinson290 of course, love, have a nice day! :D 

@StarlaTomlinson290 

Its more than a nice day since @Louis_Tomlinson tweeted me!!!

"Next up is Landen Towen 32,"

I found that user and I happened to notice their last tweet. 

@LandenTowen32 

Getting my phone taken. Won't be on for a few weeks. Tweet is the first thing I'll do when I get it back.

"That person has their phone taken. I can't tweet them." I said sadly. 

"Then we'll find one more person, and this is the one you'll tweet first and then Skype with. And that person is," she said as the person was being chosen. "King Hazza Bear,"

Everyone giggled a little at the name, except for me. I actually liked it. Once I found him, I swiftly typed up a tweet. 

@Louis_Tomlinson 

@KingHazzaBear Hey there. :b I like your name!

Seconds later, his response came. 

@KingHazzaBear 

Oh my god.. @Louis_Tomlinson just tweeted me. must.. breathe.. 

@Louis_Tomlinson 

Haha! You must be a big fan?

@KingHazzaBear 

I'm your biggest fan! :$

@Louis_Tomlinson 

Is that so? Then what are you doing right now?

@KingHazzaBear 

Watching Fuse #LiveLouisInterview. :'D And if I heard correctly, I get to Skype with you! 

@Louis_Tomlinson 

Well @KingHazzaBear you do get to Skype! Are you ready? 

@KingHazzaBear 

Yes.. I think I am. :$ my Skype name is the same as my Twitter 

"Let's Skype everybody!" The interviewer said. "Send Hazza an invitation!" 

 

I had to locate the webcam I would have to talk into, and was having trouble finding it until the interviewer pointed to the projection screen. And there was the webcam next to it. 

Using the large screen, showing Skype, and they sent Hazza his invitation and he instantly accepted. The video box popped up and we awaited his appearance. 

Then his face appeared on the screen. 

I was taken aback by his appearance. My breath hitched in my throat. 

Wait. No. That didn't happen. Anyway. 

His skin was just a bit pale. He had a mop of darkish brown curls that looked a little messy, but looked perfect all in the same. He had radiant green eyes. His lips well pink and full.

I'm only going to say this ONE time. 

Damn, he's gorgeous. 

 

Harry's P.O.V.

This could not be happening. I was Skyping live with Louis Tomlinson. Louis. Freaking. Tomlinson. I'm surprised my heart is still beating right now. 

"Hello there, King Hazza Bear," Louis said with a little giggle. His giggle was so cute. "May I ask what your real name is?"

"My real name is Harold Edward Styles," I said, laughing to myself a little bit. "But most people call me Harry or Hazza."

"Ah," he said with a nod. "I'll call you Haz?"

"That's fine with me," I gave him a smile, which he kindly returned. 

"Tell me, Haz. What's your favorite song of mine?"

"To be completely honest," I said pondering my answer. "I think that it would have to definitely be Rock Me. I sing it like every single day."

"Sing us a little of it now?" 

"Ummm, I'm not so sure about that." 

"Oh, come on Haz!" he said, then turned to the audience. "Who wants to hear him sing?"

The whole audience erupted into cheers and Louis turned to smirk at me. 

"Fine," I said, giving up. I cleared my throat as the audience went quiet. Then, I began to sing. 

"Do you remember summer '09?

Wanna go back there every night.

Just can't lie, it was the best time of my life.

Lying on the beach as the sun blew out.

Playing this guitar by the fire too loud. 

Oh my my, they could never shut us down,"

The second I sang the last note, everyone screamed and applauded me, even Louis. I'm sure my skin turned sixteen different shades of red. 

"Harry, that was amazing!" Louis said when the noise died down. 

"Yes, it was!" The interviewer lady said. "Well, that's all the time we have for Skype. We'll be back after the break to play some games with Louis, including Truth or Dare! Stick around! Thank you for joining us, Harry!"

"Thank you for having me," I said. 

"Later, Haz," Louis said and I swear it looked like he winked at me. My heart skipped a good many beats. And before I could reply, I the connection was lost. 

"Gosh, Harry," a female voice came to me, causing me to jump. "You look like you've seen a ghost,"

I turned to see my friend Raven in the doorway, leaning against the frame, a smirk on her lips. 

"I might as well have," I said, in a shaky voice. "I just Skyped with Louis Tomlinson,"

"Awe shit! Lovers finally meet!"

"Calm down. He's straight," 

"Well its kinda hard to stay calm since I have to tell you what I have to tell you," she said matter-of-factly. 

"Well what is it you have to tell me?" I asked, now growing curious. 

"As you know, your birthday is Friday," she said, pulling something out of her pockets. "I decided to do something spectacular."

She handed me six things that looked like backstage passes. I read them and the more I read, the more I gaped. 

Friday, February 1, 2013 

Ticket + Backstage Pass 

Louis Tomlinson - Concert - 8:00pm

"This can't be real," I said in complete and utter shock. 

"Oh, it's real, Hazza," Raven responded. 

"So, this means?" I asked, looking up at Raven. 

"Yes sir!" she exclaimed. "You're going to meet Louis Tomlinson, in person!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my Larry story that I've posted on wattpad and decided to post here. I have more chapters to put up so I hope you enjoy! .xx
> 
> Molto Amore. 
> 
> Ps, that's much love in Latin. (:


End file.
